Time Capsule
by Artemisaish
Summary: Memandang foto-foto dan kenangan bersamamu. Spesial for Naruto Birthday yang telat. Prompt "Time Capsule". Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto! Mind to RnR?


"Woi, _Teme_! Kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning kesal. Pasalnya, sejak tadi pemuda berambut hitam di depannya hanya menyeret dirinya tidak jelas. Naruto cemberut, pemuda beriris biru itu kesal pada sahabatnya yang hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Baru saja dia bangun tidur ketika pemuda beriris hitam itu mendobrak masuk apartemennya lalu tanpa bicara apa-apa langsung menyeretnya, untung saja sempat menyambar jaket oranye dan memakai sandal.

Setelah lama berjalan yang sepertinya menuju pinggir desa, tampaklah sebuah bangunan besar dengan gaya tradisional, rumah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran.

Untuk apa Sasuke mengajaknya pagi-pagi ke rumahnya?

Tapi dia hanya diam saja, karena percuma menanyakan pada yang bersangkutan. Palingan akan dijawab dengan dua huruf absurd itu lagi.

Rumah Sasuke besar sekali, tapi nampaknya sepi. Halamannya yang luas bersih membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara Sasuke membersihkan halaman itu?

Setelah memasuki pintu depan dan melepas sepatunya-Sandal untuk Naruto-Sasuke kembali menyeret sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Alih-alih menuju ruang tamu, Sasuke malah membawa terus Naruto masuk menuju belakang, memutari halaman tengah dan sampai di gudang.

Gudang…

Ah, Naruto ingat! Gudang ini, tempat terbunuhnya orang tua Sasuke, seluruh klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi yang dimanipulasi oleh tetua Konoha. Sasuke, tampak menarik napas panjang ketika berhenti sejenak di depan gudang. Dan tanpa sadar, mempererat genggaman tangannya pada lengan Naruto yang hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku aneh sahabatnya sepagian ini.

Pintu gudang terbuka…

Didalamnya, tampak bersih sama sekali. Tidak ada perabotan apapun di dalamnya.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah membersihkannya, pikir Naruto.

Gudang itu agak pengap karena sudah lama dibiarkan tertutup. Sasuke kembali menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam, dan menuju ke sebuah dinding berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Sasuke tampak meraba-raba dinding tersebut lalu tanpa di sangka Naruto, dinding yang tadi polos sekarang terukir lambang kebesaran klan Uchiha. Dia kemudian melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan Naruto lalu membentuk segel rahasia klan Uchiha membuat dinding di hadapannya terbelah dua persis di tengah lambang. Di hadapan Naruto kini terbentang tangga yang tampaknya menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Er-Sa…" belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Sasuke kembali menarik lengannya sehingga Naruto memasuki ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Bunyi kaki mereka bergema di lorong-lorong yang agak lembab dan pengap akibat lama terisolasi dari udara luar. Lalu, sampailah mereka pada sebuah pintu kayu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan segel pembuka pada pintu tersebut. Di dalam ruangan banyak terdapat barang-barang-yang berhubungan dengan klan Uchiha, tentu saja-membuat Naruto berpikir senang. Siapa tahu dia menemukan kelemahan Sasuke-brengsek- di dalam sini.

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir akan menemukan kelemahanku di sini, _Dobe_!" sebuah suara berat membuyarkan khayalan Naruto tentang mengalahkan rivalnya.

"_Teme_! Siapa yang berpikir begitu? Jangan memfitnahku dong!" sahut Naruto keras, dia tidak mau si pantat ayam di depannya ini mengetahui rencana besarnya. Tapi Sasuke hanya melemparkan pandangan meremehkan pada Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu." kata Sasuke pelan sambil menarik Naruto pada salah satu dinding kosong, "Apakah kau melihat apa yang aneh dari dinding ini?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Apanya yang aneh? Hanya sebuah dinding batu biasa," lalu dia teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu, kau menyeretku pagi-pagi, hanya untuk bertanya keanehan dinding ini! Aku bahkan belum ganti baju!" Naruto malah mencak-mencak tidak karuan. Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Lihat ini!" kemudian Sasuke menyentuh dinding itu, dan samar-samar mulai tampak lambang klan Uchiha dan di sampingnya juga tampak sebuah lambang lagi.

"Itu kan…"

"Lambang Uzumaki." kata Sasuke pelan, "Mengapa ada lambang keluargamu di gudang bawah tanah klan Uchiha, _Dobe_?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Naruto memandang bingung lambang spiral Uzumaki yang bersanding dengan lambang Kipas Uchiha. Dia memandang berkeliling, kalau diperhatikan, dinding ini memang aneh. Pasalnya, semua dinding pasti ada pernak-pernik ataupun rak buku di depannya. Tapi dinding ini dibiarkan kosong seukuran pintu sedang, "Sasuke, jangan-jangan…"

"Hn, itu segel."

Naruto menyentuh segel spiral keluarganya lalu muncullah sebuah tulisan pertengahan kedua lambang tersebut

_Teruntuk kedamaian dua hati,_

_Dengan kenangan terpaut sebagai pembuka kunci_

"Kenangan terpaut? Apa maksudnya?" Naruto bergumam bingung, Sasuke berpikir.

"Hn, Dua hati, itu sudah pasti seorang dari klan Uzumaki dan seorang dari klan Uchiha. Kenangan terpaut sebagai pembuka kunci, segel ini sepertinya tidak bisa dibuka dengan cara biasa."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin, harus menyatukan kenangan dari kedua klan."

"Oh, aku tahu!" Naruto berteriak, tiba-tiba bersemangat, "Menyatukan kenangan, artinya kita harus perpegangan tangan lalu menyentuh dinding secara bersama-sama."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu, _Dobe_?"

"Yah, kan aku menganalisisnya seperti itu," kata Naruto bangga dengan analisisnya, tidak biasanya dia mengalahkan Sasuke dalam hal berpikir. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya lebih hebat dari rivalnya.

"Atau, kau hanya mau perpegangan tangan denganku." kata Sasuke pelan membuyarkan khayalan Naruto saking terkejutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasa gerah. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Aku bercanda," Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto, tapi anehnya nadanya terdengar kecewa. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Ayo, sentuh bersama-sama." Mereka menyentuh dinding berlambang dua klan tersebut. Seperti ada tangan kuat yang mendorong, dinding itu terdorong ke belakang persis dua pintu yang terbuka. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang anehnya tidak pengap dan lembab padahal mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terbuka, malahan udaranya sejuk seperti berada di padang rumput terbuka. Lalu, api yang melayang-layang tiba-tiba menyala begitu mereka masuk. Dan pintu tadi menutup kembali.

"Ruangan apa ini?" gumam Naruto, dia merasa aneh dengan ruangan ini. Seperti sebuah perasaan rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama, dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang berkeliling.

Sasuke melihat ada lagi lambang Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang terukir di lantai tengah ruangan. Sasuke melangkah menuju lambang Uchiha dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk berdiri di atas lambang Uzumaki, masih berpegangan tangan. Tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin kedua lambang tersebut, lalu muncullah tulisan di hadapan mereka. Tulisan yang melayang.

_Sasuke dan Naruto,_

_Kami harap kalian dapat hidup bahagia dengan kedamaian dan kenangan yang ada…_

_Mikoto & Kushina_

Naruto terperangah membaca tulisan itu, di pertengahan kedua lambang terdapat kotak kayu. Naruto membukanya, tiba-tiba berhamburanlah kertas-kertas dari kotak tersebut. Kertas-kertas itu melayang-layang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Dan beberapa kertas melayang di bawah tulisan tersebut. Muncullah gambar-gambar di kertas-kertas itu. Naruto terkejut, begitu juga Sasuke. Gambar-gambar pada kertas itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kedua-duanya sedang hamil. Ada gambar mereka yang tertawa sambil berangkulan bersama. Ada yang berbelanja perlengkapan bayi bersama. Lalu, gambar Uchiha Mikoto yang menggendong Sasuke kecil dan Uzumaki Kushina sedang mengelus perutnya.

"K-kaasan…" Naruto tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat foto-foto kenangan tersebut, airmatanya keluar tanpa disadarinya.

"Ini seperti kapsul waktu, mungkin orang tuaku dan orang tuamu membuatnya bersama waktu mereka masih hidup dan memutuskan yang bisa membukanya hanya dua orang yang ditujukan." kata Sasuke. Kemudian, tulisan tersebut terhapus dan muncul tulisan yang lain…

_Sasuke dan Naruto,_

_Kami harap kalian berdua dapat lebih kuat dan berjuang demi kedamaian. Mulailah dengan diri kalian sendiri…_

_Fugaku & Minato_

Seperti tulisan pertama, tulisan kedua kembali melayang foto-foto dan gambar-gambar Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato bermunculan. Ada yang mereka berdua minum sake bersama, ada yang bertarung, ada yang tertawa-dalam hal ini hanya Minato-bersama, ada juga yang Fugaku sedang menggendong Sasuke kecil dan Minato yang memeluk istrinya.

Melihat foto-foto kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak sekalipun pernah menyangka, Uchiha Fugaku sebahagia ini waktu dia dilahirkan. Bahkan, seumur hidupnya, Sasuke jarang melihat ayahnya tersenyum. Melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum menggendong dirinya yang kecil membuat dadanya hangat. Tulisan ketiga muncul…

_Sasuke dan Naruto,_

_Baka otouto dan bocah rubah, aku harap kalian dapat menjadi diri sendiri dan bertekad keras serta saling menjaga._

_P.S terutama, aku minta tolong padamu bocah rubah, jaga baka otouto baik-baik! Dia itu labil._

_Itachi_

Kali ini gambar Uchiha Itachi bersama Sasuke kecil, ada yang menggendong Sasuke, ada yang menidurkan Sasuke dan yang paling mengejutkan ada juga gambar Naruto yang sedang digendong Itachi lalu Sasuke merengek-rengek. Dan yang paling menyebalkan gambar Itachi yang memeletkan lidahnya kali ini menghadap Sasuke langsung.

TWITCH!

Sebenarnya, Sasuke mau meledak membaca tulisan Itachi yang mengatainya labil. Apalagi gambar terakhir Itachi yang sungguh menyebalkan. Sungguh, Sasuke bersumpah! Kalau saja kakaknya masih hidup dan ada di hadapannya sekarang, Sasuke sudah menendang pantatnya lalu men-_chidori_nya tanpa ampun. Dia sudah menggeram marah, tapi terhenti ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Sasuke menoleh memandang Naruto yang tertunduk.

Oh, iya. Sasuke ingat, Naruto kan tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya. Jadi, mendapatkan pesan-pesan serta foto-foto begini pastilah membuat perasaannya jadi tidak menentu. Dia hanya bisa memandang khawatir pemuda berisik di sampingnya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memandang foto-foto Itachi lalu menoleh memandang Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, Itachi-_nii_! Aku akan SELALU menjaga Sasuke!" Naruto menyengir, Sasuke terkejut lalu mendengus pelan.

"_Baka_."

Duduk berdua di tengah ruangan sambil berpegangan tangan memandang foto-foto melayang. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka rasanya akan senyaman ini. kadang-kadang, dia mendengar Naruto tertawa ketika melihat foto-foto orangtuanya seperti foto Kushina yang sedang memarahi Minato karena terlambat ke kantor atau foto Kushina yang sedang membangunkan Minato. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, siapa yang kurang kerjaan mem-foto segini banyaknya.

Dan ada juga foto-foto keluarganya yang sedang piknik, foto Itachi yang diresmikan jadi ketua _anbu_. Foto hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, fotonya bersama Naruto waktu berumur tiga tahun sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Lalu, ada juga fotonya bersama Naruto tengkurap bersama waktu bayi.

Bayi? Naruto? Lahir?

Tunggu! Ini Hari apa?

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pelan, Naruto menggumam lalu dengan enggan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya, "_Otanjoubi Omedettou_."

Sejenak, Naruto terkejut, sepertinya dia juga lupa hari ulang tahunnya, "Terima kasih, Sasuke." katanya sambil tersenyum, "Traktir aku ramen yah…"

Sasuke mendengus, "_Dobe_…"

* * *

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
